An almost chance at love
by Icyclear
Summary: Titles are hard... Sam has developed feelings for Dean. After a sly attempt, Sam realizes that he was too late. Mild Wincest


**About season 3, an attempt at a sweet, not possessive Sam. I admit, this is hard to write because I'm a Destiel girl who's been playing with Samstiel (I don't get where 'Sassy' came from) so straight up Wincest is a one time thing. I did try to keep to cannon personalities as much as I could but I sorta made Sam a pervert, at least in my opinion he is.**

* * *

The '67 Impala drove down the sleepy road. The noise of the engine and Dean's loud singing to 'Eye Of The Tiger'. Sam just stares at Dean. Dean looks over and smiles, which faded quickly, "What?" "You're embarrassing." Sam insulted. Dean scuffed, "You just hate me because I'm fun." "No I hate you because your a dick."

"No you love me because I'm a dick."

"Pretty sure I hate you."

Dean laughed and went back to singing loudly and Sam just laughed and ignored him. Sam went looking for a case for them to do but came up empty. The Impala was almost out of gas, Dean checked the gages, "If the next town is within 3 miles, we won't stall." Thankfully, two miles later, Dean pulled into a gas station and filled the Impala and drove off before anyone would notice. Dean pulled into a diner parking lot, "I'm starved. How about we get something to eat?" "Uh... yeah." Sam agreed. They went in and looked at the menus. The waitress, Leila, smiled at them, "What would you boys have?"

"Apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top and a coffee."

"I'll have..." Sam couldn't figure out what he wanted, "Uh, same for me too, please."

Leila took the menus and they looked at each other. "This is a nice place." Sam said. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I suppose." Leila served them their pies and coffee and walked away.

Sam watched, no, stared at Dean eating the pie the way he was. Eating big bites and moaning as he chews and swallows. Sam was unaware that he was eating until the fork made a clacking noise on the plate. He had somehow finished before Dean. He looked down, he laughed a bit. Dean looks over and laughs also, "Hungry?" "Yeah, I guess I was." Sam answered. They drank their coffee and Sam went into the car to wait for Dean, whom was paying the small bill. Dean came out of the diner, looking sexy and mouth watering. Sam bit on his bottom lip, his eyes glued on his attractive brother. He looks down for a moment and saw he was in full salute.

_Fuck... gotta hide this._

Sam threw his laptop over his lap. He plastered a sincere smile on his face when Dean got in and started the car.

The rest of the trip was like that. Dean was singing along to music on the radio, Sam would sometimes join in and they'd laugh together. When it got too late for Dean to drive, he went into a motel for a night. He'd get them a room, endure an "Are you two lovers" joke, and get them into the room and beds as quickly as possible. As soon as he sat down on the bed closest to the door, he fell over, and fell asleep. He was so exhausted. Sam watched him breathe. He was so beautiful and at peace. Sam crept closer, he was inches away from him. He wanted to touch him. He licked his lips.

Sam lowered his lips onto Dean's for a couple of seconds, pulling away with a completed smile. He made sure that Dean was still sleeping and went bed himself, smiling at the secret he and Dean's lips have.

_He'll never know and I am satisfied._

The next morning, Dean woke up before Sam. He crawled out of bed and noticed that Sam had a ridiculous faint smile. He assumed it was because of a good dream and took care of what he set out to do. Sam eventually woke up shortly after as Dean was in the shower. He took his toothbrush and paste and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was something they've done to each other several times. If one was showering before the other, the other could brush his teeth until the one was finished and the other could shower as one brushed his teeth. Sam was fine brushing his teeth. Dean slid the shower curtain open a bit to look out to Sam, "I'll be finished in a couple of minutes. You mind leaving the room so I can towel off?"

Sam cupped water into his hands and nodded to Dean. He rinsed his mouth and spat as Dean turned off the water. That was his cue to leave. He took a hand towel and left the room, leaving the door a tad open so he could catch a glimpse of Dean. Dean seemed to be carefully avoiding being seen, despite how small the bathroom was. He exited the bathroom fully clothed. Sam hid his disappointment well. Dean messed with his hair to dry it, "Wanna shower or head out now?" Sam planked his lips together for a moment, "Let's just go." "Fine with me." Dean said as he took his duffel bag and went to the impala. Sam shortly followed, making sure they had everything they came with.

The next few days of traveling with Dean was going as peachy as it normally has. Sam kept his behavior as normal as normal. They bickered like they normally have, but right now they were looking for their father and that was their top priority; fighting monsters and ghosts was second - Sam's crush on Dean had to be put in the back of his mind. While they stayed in towns, Sam would bitterly watch Dean flirt with women and go to strip clubs while he stayed behind. His phone rings, it's Bobby.

"What's up, Bobby?"

"Sam, is Dean there?"

"No, he went out. I'll give him a message."

"Tell Dean I want to see him here, to talk to him personally."

"Sure, Bobby."

Bobby hung up. When Dean came in a few hours later, Sam relayed the message and Dean sighed as he lied on the bed, "First thing in the morning, we'll go." Sam nodded and took a shower after that and went to bed.

The next morning, they were on their way to Bobby's. That night, Sam stayed in a spare bedroom at Bobby's house as Dean and Bobby talked. Sam heard the impala squeal off and waited for them to return. It was morning when they returned. Dean and Bobby didn't say anything of what happened the night before and Sam didn't bother to ask. He figured that eventually Dean would say something. The day after that, they were told to investigate an abandoned building. Sam opens the door to the building and caught a glimpse of a man in a tan trench coat. Sam shouted for the man to identify himself. Before Dean even enters the building, he yells out, "Sam, wait! It's... Castiel. An angel of the lord." Sam's lips parted in amazement.

_How did you know he was in here when you weren't even inside yet?_

Castiel and Dean looked at each other and Castiel greeted, "Hello Dean." Sam saw how his brother looked at this angelic stranger and knew that even if he wanted to try, Dean's heart was already Castiel's - he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Yes I purposely made the ending very close to season 4's episode of how Sam met Castiel.**


End file.
